The Viewing, Reacting and Crying to RWBY Zero
by Good stories here
Summary: Come on, you can read the title. Just accept that this is insane and enjoy the ride with some snacks on hand.
1. Chapter 1

The world of Remnant, a land of mystery, history, and more battles then you shake a stick at. It is also home to people called Hunters! Hunters are trained to fight off the dark creatures of Grimm and the occasional power-mad person. Now at this moment, within this world, lay four sleeping girls. Each dreaming big and each dream bold, here they lie resting after a long day in the cold.

 _Knock Knock Knock Knock!_

With the sound of knocking on their door, the fearless leader gets up with a-

* _Yawn*_

Well, I was hoping for a roar but that rhymes too. Ruby climbed down from her bunk bed and went to answer the door, trying her level best to ignore the faint morning glow just behind the window curtains.

' _Aw man, it's the weekend and I have to get up early! If this is Jaune, then I'm stealing his share of Ren's breakfast pancakes._ ' Ruby grumbled in her mind as she finally went to open the door. The sight that greeted her wasn't one that she was expecting in that there was no one at the door. Ruby sighed and went to close the door before spotting the swishing of a tail.

"A fox? How'd you get all the way up here little guy?" Ruby bent down to get a better look at the animal, it had snow white fur and a black tipped tail... Why was a set of letters strapped onto it's back? The fox then reached around and grabbed one of the letters off it's back before offering it to Ruby.

"Uh… Thanks I guess?" Ruby grimaced as she wiped off the small bit of fox drool from the letter before opening it. Inside were four movie tickets and a note.

"Dear Team RWBY, My name is Kis… Kisch… Uh… I think I'll just skip the name." Ruby clear her throat before continuing.

"I've recently set up a cinema and I would be so terribly pleased if you could come visit for a session. Once all the other invites have arrived, I'll contact you again. Fond regards… Kis something something." Ruby looked back at the carrier fox who used its tail to salute and walked on over to JNPR's door before using its tail to knock.

"Weird… but I guess it must be someone who saw us fight off the Grimm from the train." Ruby walked back into her dorm room and, in a moment of mischief and not wanting to be bored for the next few hours, she flung open the curtains and sang.

"Good morning~!" The simultaneous groans she got from her teammates made her snicker a bit.

* * *

Ozpin wasn't having the best of mornings. For one, he had to do more paperwork than usual because of a training accident. For two, James and Glynda had to put up with an in-person follow up report from Qrow because he helped cause the accident. And for three, a fox with a letter strapped to it's back had somehow made its way up the elevator and into his office.

Honestly, if the post office was this good at getting mail to people, then maybe he should just post a bomb to Salem and see how that goes. Putting the thought away for later, Ozpin got up and walked over to the small animal.

"Hello, I'm guessing this letter is addressed to me?" Ozpin watched as the fox nodded and reached back for the letter.

"My goodness, the post office most certainly has you well trained. Ah, thank you." Ozpin took the letter and wiped the small amount of drool off. Inside were four tickets and a note.

" _Dear Professor Ozpin,_

 _It is to my great delight that I send you and your cohorts this free trip to my newly built cinema. I understand the stress of managing a position of power and thought an enlightening and thought provoking movie might help you in your endeavours. Once all tickets have arrived, I shall contact you again._

 _Fond regrades, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg._ "

For a while Ozpin just reread the note in silence. It was little things about the note that set off some alarm bells, mostly the fact that whoever wrote it seemed to know a bit more than they should about him. A little sigh escaped his lips as Ozpin looked back at the fox.

"I'm guessing you're not actually part of the Vale post office then." The fox yipped in confirmation. Well, there goes that plan to defeat the greatest evil with mail. Shame, would've been an amazing PR boost for the Vale postal service. The sound of his elevator moving meant he only had a few seconds of silence left.

The fox looked at him before walking next his desk and sitting down.

"One more problem to the pile I suppose." Ozpin sat down at his desk just as the elevator door opened. Standing there were Glynda, James, and Qrow… who was taunting one Winter Schnee. Ozpin restrained himself from allowing an eyeroll. Good grief.

* * *

Jaune rubbed the sleep out of his of his eyes, as Ren set down a bunch of tickets onto his bedside table.

"Morning Ren, what'cha got there?" Jaune got up to stretch before doing anything else. Ren merely hummed before responding.

"We've been invited to a newly built cinema. It doesn't have an address and I'm not sure how we're going to be contacted again." Ren put down the note before looking back Jaune.

"Hey, at least it's _something_ to do today. Plus if we've gotten tickets, then Ruby's team will probably have gotten some as well." Ren nodded at that and went back to getting dressed. At least it's something to do… Oh, they have _no idea_ …

 _One hour later_

"Hey guys! Did you get some tickets too?" Jaune wasn't surprised when Ruby said yes. The young Reaper held up her ticket like it was a fancy glass, deciding to play along. Jaune held up his ticket and the two pretended to klink them together.

"Classy." Blake said with an unenthused tone, Ruby pretend to be insulted while Jaune just started shooting the breeze with the rest of his friends

* * *

Ozpin felt his head throb as Winter and Qrow continued their bickering and by the look of things, James and Glyda shared in his pain.

"I thought we discussed this before Ice Queen, I was going to take the afternoon to train with my nieces and their team. I even sent you a message on your Scroll about this!"

"Enough! I understand that the two of you want to spend time with your respective families but nearly starting another fight is unacceptable. Winter while I can understand how Qrow can be irritating, the fact that you respond to his taunts so intensely tells me you need to take some serious time to reflect. Qrow, you know what you did and you know why it's wrong." Glynda watched as Winter actually looked ashamed while Qrow simply shrugged. James walked over to Winter with a look of understanding and disappointment.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off, relax and enjoy the city. Goodness knows we could all use a day like that recently." That got a look of concern from from his subordinate.

"Are you sure sir? If anything, you and Professor Ozpin look like you could do with a day of rest, much more than me if you'll forgive the observation." Winter didn't need to look too hard to see the beginnings of exhaustion appear on Ironwood and Ozpin. The bags under their eyes weren't noticeable in a crowd but in a close space like this. There was no hiding it.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea actually. I for one feel a little overworked lately." The attention shifted towards Ozpin, with both Glyda and Qrow sending him especially concerned looks.

"You must be worse off than I thought if you're actually admitting it Oz." Crow didn't bother to hide his concern with a quip like usual. Ozpin sent him a grateful look before holding up the movie tickets.

"You're not wrong Qrow but, there is something I would like to do today that would technically be work." Ozpin watched as everyone's interest increased.

"It's also why I think you should have a day to yourself Winter, we're all much more prone to mistakes when unduly stressed. An investigation into a mystery Cinema sounds much more pleasant then a day of council paperwork. Wouldn't you agree James?" The two friends shared a small smile.

"Then you'll need your number one scout on the scene as well, no reason to take chances right?" Qrow said with a playful smirk, Glynda rolled her eyes but there wasn't the usual frustration that went with it.

"And I suppose that I should accompany you three, least you start another incident, international or otherwise." Glyda allowed herself a small indulgent smile.

"Well then I suppose I shall follow your lead and take a day to enjoy myself. I hear Vale has some spectacular coffee shops, maybe I'll enjoy trying out the blends." Winter walked over to the elevator, did a quick salute and closed the elevator door. Everyone turned to Ozpin who held up the four tickets. The moment everyone had a ticket, the room exploded into a kaleidscope of colours.

This same event occurred in the Beacon dorm halls. What a day they had ahead of them~!

 _~Meanwhile in the Cinema~_

"Ah! The guests of honor will be arriving soon. I didn't think that fox would be able to pull it off. I had better bring over my guests." The well dressed, if haggard looking, man turned around to look at his personally designed summoning circle. Floating gems and ethereal lines made up a good deal of it. The man held out a hand as a glass like substance appeared above his hand.

"A dash of Zero, a sprinkle from the Grand, and of course! A drop of Night!" The man said as he tugged and pulled the glass like shard, causing different shapes and colours to appear within the object. A shark like grin appeared on his face as the man dropped the strange shard into the circle.

"At least we're not the involved targets this time." A young woman complained as she inspected her new uniform.

"I'm a little concerned that we're starting to considered being kidnapped and strong armed into work 'Not Involved'" A young man complained as he tried to loosen his vest.

"Quiet you two, it's starting!" The three watched as the gems began to light up and spin, it began to pick up enough speed that a small whirlwind was created. Eventually, shadows began to raise in the light until… _**BOOM!**_

"Always with the explosions, can't you try a summoning that doesn't involve property damage!" The young woman sent the haggard man a unamused look, which he pointedly ignored. Instead he stared down the confused but deadly looks the recently summoned crowd were giving him.

"Welcome everyone, to the Big M Cinema! Everyone gathered here will be give complimentary food and drinks for the marathon ahead." The man smiled as the crowd's look of confusion increased… and the sound of hand meeting face happening behind him. Everyone's attention was once again shifted as a second explosion went off in the next room over.

"Don't mind that, it's just the other guests arriving. Now let me lay out some ground rules that cannot be broken… By you guests, I don't really have to play by the same rules. Now that I think about it, neither do my students. The ones right behind me, in the uniforms." The pair swore as the attention shifted to them slightly.

"Rule number one! No fighting in the cinema. To enforce this rule, we have a bounded field activated so that any fisticuffs, spars, or other ways to get physically injured are going to give you a headache that not even Battle Continuation will ignore." One of the crowd members snarled in dissatisfaction before grumbling something too quiet to make out.

"Rule number two! No mobile devices are allowed on during viewings, or if you must leave them on. Please turn your device to silent. Also, no recording! That is my job." This rule got confused looks and mumbles from the crowd this time. Honestly, it's like they've never been to a cinema before

"And rule number three! Please clean up any mess you make in the cinema. While my two staff members are handy at keeping the place nice. They do have limits,- Which if broken! -will affect their ability to cook your food." This rule got a small sigh of relief from the pair behind him.

"Now the session is about to begin, Gilgamesh. We have special seating just for you so you won't complain throughout the movie." The now identified gold dressed man frowned, looking torn between being upset and satisfied. At least, that was before he was yanked away by some rather fancy chains.

"Everyone else, please meet the other guests in the lobby behind me. When the movie is ready to play, one of our lovely staff here will show you to your seats." The moment he finished talking, the room seemed to stretch! Before snapping back into place with a few new faces and a much different decor.

The room now looked much more like a cinema, with high ceilings that held banners and posters for the movies being show at the moment. The carpet was colourful and garish but had clear to see paths for anyone to follow. The walls were painted a dark red and were aligned with large TV screens showing trailers and clips of what must have been the movies. Off the in the corners of the room where food dispensers, games, one bar, and a lone coffee stand. Finally, there was the men and women's toilets… Plus a door that said for 'Gold Kings Only'.

"Wow." The white haired woman who said that was surrounded by two people. One was a man with sharp features and cold eyes, the other was a rather beautiful blond women in a full business suit.

"Kiritsugu! Is this what Cinema usually look like? Because if so then I'm slightly sad you never showed me any pictures." The women pouted at the now identified Kiritsugu, who didn't look too bothered by this fact.

"Sorry Iri, I haven't really be to too many cinema's myself so I didn't think you'd be too interested in them." Kiritsugu said as his eyes scanned the faces in the crowd and more importantly, an exit. This task of his was put on hold as a silver haired man dressed in green started walking towards him.

"Hello my name is Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy. And if you're looking for an exit, then I hope your search goes much better than ours did." Ozpin held out a hand to Kiritsugu, who stared at the gesture for perhaps bit longer than most would consider polite. Before giving him a single firm handshake.

"Did you find any ventilation in the bathrooms?" Kiritsugu asked with a almost empty voice. Ozpin raised an eyebrow at this before shaking his head.

"Sadly no, the area seems to be getting continus fresh air but we can't seem to find a source that would allow any sort of wind to flow inside." Ozpin watched as he suddenly became a non-factor in Kiritsugu's eyes.

' _I'll have to keep an eye on this one, he reminds me a bit too much of who I was when I just began fighting Salem. Although…'_ Ozpin let his eyes wander over to the man in the religious clothes. Why not simply identify him as a priest, because he did not wear his symbol of faith with any measure of pride. Everything about the man screamed ' _Habit_ ' rather than ' _Choice_ '. His eyes however... Such empty dark eyes.

' _I truly hope I'm wrong about this man but… I can't help but feel the beginnings of something terrible from him.'_ Ozpin shuddered in his mind but continued to try and make small talk with the other "Guests".

"Oh my gosh! What is that?!" Ozpin smiled at the Ruby's excitement over the weapons being shown to her.

"This? This is Gae Bolg little lady, it's not too hard to tell it's something special right?" The tall man in blue shared in Ruby's excited smile.

"Are you kidding? I don't even need to hold it to tell it's perfectly weighted! Oh! Oh! What's with all these engravings on it? Wouldn't these make holding it awkward or easier to slip from your hands?" Ruby looked just about ready to snatch the spear for herself at any second. About 10 meters back, a white-haired girl yelled "Ruby, get back here! You don't know what he has put that thing in!" The man in blue didn't seem to mind though. The teenagers surrounding the speaker, however, gave her strange looks.

"For normal engravings, yeah, that'd be a problem but these are runes little lady. Taught to me by my teacher and applied by yours truly!" Ruby's and Ozpin's eyes widened at this.

"Oh right! I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Ruby Rose. It's nice to meet you." Ruby fidgeted as she tried to play off her embarrassment. The man just let out a hearty laugh as he offered Ruby a hand to shake.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Rose, I am Cu Chulainn." Cu watched as Ruby gave him an awkward hand shake before going quiet. This got an eyebrow raise out of the great warrior.

"Hey where'd all that energy go little lady? I was hoping to continue discussing weapons with you." Cu held back a disappointed sigh, what had happened?

"Sorry, it's just my friends have been helping with all this " _Socializing"_ stuff. So when I realized I didn't know your name. I panicked and clammed up." Ruby tried not to sway side to side as she said this but some nervous ticks are hard to break okay? To Cu's credit, he didn't look at her any differently then when they were talking about Gae Bolg. Which did wonders for pulling Ruby back into the flow of conversation.

Off to the side of the group stood a hooded woman who watched the conversation play out, getting a read on the woman seemed impossible to read at the moment but that didn't stop her from being spotted by Ruby and Cu. Who walked on over to the hooded woman with a sense of casual confidence that made Ruby a little jealous.

"Well if it isn't Caster. Or since the Holy Grail is over now, would you mind if I used your true name?" Cu asked with little to no hostility but Ruby could feel there was a bit of a history here and she suddenly regretted following Cu over here. Caster pursed her lips in what might have been thought, it could also be distaste, at what Cu said before pulling down her hood.

The sight surprised Ruby a little, despite wearing a hood the entire time. Caster's hair looked like it had just come out of a salon!

' _That's just not fair!'_ Ruby thought as she remember all the times she pulled her hood down only for _someone_ to tell her to fix up her hair.

"I suppose the need for concealing my name is a bit redundant now. Hello again Cu, and it's a pleasure to meet you Ruby Rose. My name is Medea, I look forward to getting to know you." Medea smiled warmly at Ruby and offered her a hand to shake. Before Ruby could return the gesture, Cu grabbed her hand.

"Hey hey! Don't think I can't sense that spell you just prepared witch." Cu leveled a glare at the witch that would turn a lesser person to mush. Ruby just looked between the two with some confusion, Spells? Witch? Ruby felt she was sorely lacking some context.

* _Dingling*_

Everyone turned to the sound of the chiming and found the women from before holding a white bell. She curtised with a strained smile before speaking in a… Well let's be polite and say annoyed tone of voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your first session of today will be playing soon. If you could please follow me to your seating, that would be wonderful. Also!" The young lady fired off three bolts of black energy that struck the heads of Cu, a man with white hair, and Zelretch.

"Please save all questions and general mucking about for the breaks between the sessions." The young woman wore a bone chilling smile, and even though her eyes were shut. The gathered guests felt like she was still watching their every little twitch.

"Follow me and I'll show you to your seats." The young woman started to guide the group up a set of stairs and down hall until they arrived at a lavish sky blue door that stood in total contrast to the red theme of the building. The door opened to reveal a rather large room with an even larger screen.

Everyone followed the young woman down the isles to the middle row. Sitting at the end of the row was the man in gold who's seat looked more like stone tablet then anything else. Despite this, he looked far more content then he did before. Once everyone was seated, the young woman bow and walked away.

The screen lit up with a countdown

5

4

3

2

1

RWBY felt their jaws drop when they saw a perfect look alike for their team leader and friend walking on screen. Ruby herself felt like pulling her hood up as she could feel the stares of the other guest being directed at her. A reassuring hand from Yang stopped her from doing so.

 _The screen showed Ruby wondering the outskirts beacon humming a happy tune, oblivious to murmurs of her team's match and equally oblivious to the food stain from the noodle stand. Pulling out her scroll, Ruby looked at the group chat she with her team and frown slightly._

 _Yang was asking where She and Weiss were, Ruby quickly typed a reply back about Weiss meeting up with her own big sister before mentioning that she was going to do some quick weapon maintenance before heading over to plan the victory party._

 _Blake texted something to the group chat but before Ruby could read it, she noticed a short petite blond woman. Who was looking about with a worried expression._

' _She must be lost, just like I was on my first day here.' Ruby put her scroll away and walked up to the woman._

" _Um, excuse me Miss." The woman turn around to Ruby, surprise written on her face._

 **The same blonde woman found her eyes widening involuntarly as it was her on the screen.**

" _Yes?"_

" _Are you looking for the Bullhead to the coliseum? It's just a few turns down that way." Ruby pointed, while giving the woman an understanding look. The woman gave Ruby a raised eyebrow in response to this._

' _Huh, that's pretty close to the look Miss Goodwitch gives Yang and Nora sometimes. Are they sisters? Nah, couldn't be'_

" _Actually, I'm looking for the headmaster's office." The answer frooze Ruby in the same way a child froze with their hand in a cookie jar._

" _I have actually been looking for quite a while but there doesn't seem to be any maps around here-"_

 _The sound of weapons clashing caused both of them to look for the source. The two arrived at the source at the noise where a huge crowd had gathered, Ruby and the women pushed past the crowd where they eventually found Weiss._

" _What's going on?" Ruby sent her partner a worried look._

" _Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister." Weiss looked back at the battle in concern._

" _Oh no! Who would do such a thhhhat's my uncle!" Ruby screamed as she looked at the battle._

" _What?"_

" _Kick her butt uncle Qrow!" Ruby cheered!_

" _Teach him respect Winter!" Weiss cheered with some slightly awkwardness. The blonde woman behind them just frowned at the display._

 **As the fight went on. The guests from Remnant frowned, this was a near one for one recreation of what had happened just a few days ago. The guests from earth however had fairly different reactions, with most of the servants cheering as the fight progressed. Kiritsugu just frowned at the casual display of violence.**

 _The fight seemed to reaching a final climax as Winter and Qrow charged each other. Only for a blur of person to appear before them and thrust out her palms to the two of them. The two hunters easily flipped away and eyed the newcomer with some degree of incredulity._

" _Enough of this foolishness! You are both huntsmen yet you behave like children!" The woman admonished the two. Qrow just raised an eyebrow while Winter stammered between confusion and anger._

" _Who, who are yo-"_

" _Schnee!" Whatever Winter might have about to ask was quickly replaced with tripdation and disappointment. She turned around and saluted._

" _Sir!" Behind her was Ironwood, Goodwitch, and Ozpin._

" _What's going on here?" Ironwood demanded._

 _Winter tried to explain the situation to her favour but one quick comment from Qrow made her realise that the fight, was in fact, started by her. The crowd seemed to grow bigger at this until a calm yet commanding voice rang out._

" _Now, now everyone." Ozpin paused as he scanned the crowd, his eyes only momentarily widening before going back to his usual composed look._

" _There is another fight going on right next door with much better seats. And popcorn." At this small declaration, the gathered crowd began to disperse._

 **Ozpin felt a ball of nervous energy well up inside of him. The events shown on the film were eerily accurate. If this kept up, he may have to have a long talk with both Team RWBY and JNPR. He looked at his comrades in arms with concern and found his worries were shared. He looked back up to the screen as a small sheen of sweat started to gather on his hands.**

 _After waving to her friend Penny, Ruby quickly latched herself onto her uncle's arm._

" _Uncle Qrow!" Said Uncle winced slightly as his niece yelled into his ear._

" _Hi." Ruby said much more quietly as she just hung from her uncle's lanky arm._

 _After the two engaged in their usual family greeting before Ruby was put down. Then Ozpin called out Qrow's name but without it's usual friendly warmth. Qrow quickly said his goodbyes and started to walk away. As Ruby watched her uncle walk over to Ozpin, she remembered the blond woman from before._

 _Ruby dashed over to the blonde woman and called out to her. Catching her off guard for a moment._

" _That's Professor Ozpin right over there. He'll probably be able to talk to you once he's down scolding Uncle Qrow." The blonde woman quickly looked over to the Professor before looking back at Ruby._

" _Thank you Miss…"_

" _Ruby, Ruby Rose." Ruby chirped, earning a smile from the blonde woman._

" _It's good to meet you, Ruby Rose." The woman quickly shook Ruby's hand before placing a hand on her chest._

" _You have the thanks of Arturia A-" Ruby's eyes went wide as she interrupted the regal woman._

" _Oh no! He's getting away! You have to go before you loss him!" Arturia quickly nodded before taking off after the headmaster. Weiss walked over to her partner with a look of confusion about her._

" _I now understand where your reckless comes from." Ruby just smiled at the small jab and shot back with._

" _Oh, you're just mad he whooped butt."_

" _That was a DRAW at best. Or would have been if that woman hadn't intervened." That caused both girl to take on thoughtful looks._

" _Who was the woman?"_

" _She's probably here to enter the tournament." Ruby answered with some certainty._

" _Impossible. No student would dare to get in between two fully trained huntsmen like that."_

 _The two went into thoughtful silence before Ruby's face lit up in panic._

" _Yang!" The scene panned away as Weiss gave chase to her partner._

 **As the new scene appeared, Ozpin suddenly felt grateful for this chance encounter. The boy's thoughts were audible during the scene. Those thoughts being that he knew Qrow, and if he knew Qrow, then they'd find the spy hidden in Beacon.**

 _Mercury ran into his dorm room, revealing Emerald, and Cinder. Before he could spot his concerns to his boss. A new voice announced itself._

" _Well, isn't this interesting."_

 **Kirei felt his heart speed as a very different version of him appeared on screen. Unlike everyone else, he didn't focus on the dialog being shared. He was focusing on the one detail that was present on his character throughout the entire scene. He was smiling in constant joy… And it made him shuddered in fear, and as much as he would deny it, anticipation.**

 _The scene seemed to coming to an end as Kirei pulled out a Scroll._

" _There has been an interesting development, Saber has just walked into Beacon."_

The screen cut to black as an ominous feeling was left in the air. The young woman from before walked into the room with small tray of food on hand.

"Thank you for watching and welcome to the first break for this long, long movie." The gathered crowd couldn't but feel nervous but that… is for another time.

 _ **~Part One! Watched!~**_

 _ **Okay! Let's make this quick! I'm alive again, I'll try and post chapters to my stories fortnightly! And this bright idea came from Nerf585's challenge while the story being used came from TheMaster4444! Check both of them out while I try and juggle my projects!**_

 _ **Also! Also! This was Beta'd by Bobobo77! They be on Discord. Now let me collapse! Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

As the large group walked back out to the lobby, they were greeted with the sight of a large table holding enough food for a small festival. The young man from before stood with his back turned to the group as he proudly surveyed his work. He nodded to himself once before finally facing the group.

"Welcome back! Please take a seat and grab whatever's within reach. I pulled out all the stops for your first break so please! Dig in!" The servants happily did so as they rushed to get the chairs closest to the large slabs of chicken, pork, turkey, lamb, and beef. Each cut had a glistening golden brown sheen to it. Small herbs were scattered about each choice of meat, filling the area with scents of garlic, rosemary, oregano and other spices.

Ruby and Nora found themselves being drawn to the part of the table containing a array of sweets. Ranging from strawberry sundaes, chocolate parfaits, pancake stacks with sticks of butter on top and large streams of maple syrup visibly flowing down each tower of golden delight. Weiss decided to show some restraint and looked for a salad, what she found openly made her stomach growl.

In between the various meals were platters of salads. Some contained squares of feta cheese and olives, others were lightly dressed with fragrant sauces or light salads dressings. All looked like they belonged on a magazine cover. Weiss felt a small line of drool escape her lips before quickly wiping it away, she was even quicker in grabbing herself an entire plate.

Yang decided to follow Blake as her partner walked over to seafood section of the table. The two looked over the fish, some were baked to a nice golden brown with freshly cut lemons on the side. There were sushi rolls filled with Salmon, Tuna, even some Roe. Yang felt her eyes drift towards to the plentiful amount of Calamari rings. The small bowls of garlic aioli just sealed the deal for Yang.

Eventually everyone had a seat and began to dig in. Cu felt himself pause as he bit into his cut of

Pork. The skin was slightly crispy and made a nice cracking noise, the pork itself was flavoursome, tender, and began to melt away the moment it reached his tongue. Weiss was lost in a bliss of crunchy vegetables, each one holding a burst of freshness, water, and flavour.

Nora looked to be on the verge of tears as she took her time effortlessly cutting into the hot and fluffy stacks of pancakes. Each pancake was light and sweet, absorbing the small pools of butter and syrup. Blake and Yang were just as lost in eating as much baked fish and Calamari as possible. The baked fish meat was soft and fell apart at the press of the fork, Blake found that light flavour of the fish skyrocketed with the fresh lemon juice. The Calamari was just as flavoursome, if not a bit stretchy. The batter wasn't heavy and mixed exceptionally well with the garlic aioli.

The one who seemed to be lost in bliss most of all was Arturia, who seemed to be wagging her ahoge back and forth like a happy dog. This was getting her looks from most of the adults but none spoke up about it.

Eventually, the feast ran dry of food and drink. All the guests were leaning into their chairs with a satisfied smile, except for Kiritsugu who just looked bored instead of robotic like usual. Gilgamesh stood up from his chair and spoke out in a voice that rang clear like a bell.

"A most worthy feast!" The young students of Zelretch seemed to freeze in shock at this declaration. Which Gilgamesh either ignored or didn't notice as he continued on.

"Speak your names! So that your king may remember your worth!" Gilgamesh wore a proud smile that was warm and welcoming, yet the two staff seemed to go pale. They both spoke up when they saw Zelretch taking a breath.

"Shirou Emiya!"

"Rin Tohsaka!" They shouted one after the other. More than a few people reacted to the names in shock, surprisingly Gilgamesh was not one of them. In fact the King just leaned forward in interest before his eyes widened slightly.

"Now I remember... I didn't recognise your current forms. You've both grown much since our last clash, in fact. Faker, you seem like you've actually grown some survival instincts." The King spoke in a enmagitic manner that nobody at the table could decipher. Rin and Shirou however looked to be stuck in a panicked smile.

A boisterous laughter cut through air suddenly, everyone turned to the source and found the large red headed man slapping the back of a man in green.

"That's wonderful Diarmuid! To think that this area can nullify your curse, perhaps after we've saved the world back at Chaldea! We can find this place again!" The now identified Diamarud nodded happily at the idea.

"A most sound plan if I ever heard one Iskander. Although we should probably do our level best to keep this location between us and master. I dread to imagine what would happen if one of the berserkers were provoked here" Both men frowned at the thought before realising that everyone was looking at them. Iskander's grin grew as he stood up from his chair.

"Fellow guests! It has just occurred to me that we've barely had a moment to introduce each other! I am Iskander! The King of Conquerors!" He gestured grandly to Diarmuid who shook his head slightly, looking amused and resigned to his friend's usual flair.

"I am Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Knight of Fianna!" He spoke with a calm confidence and looked inquisitively at the crowd. Thus began a very awkward mingling session. Ruby introduced the rest of her team to Cu and Medea. It was when Ruby introduced Yang as her older sister that things grew even more awkward.

"So you and Ruby are sisters? I never would've guessed." Medea looked genuinely surprised as she began looking between the two sisters. Weiss and Blake shared an nervous look, it wasn't a topic either of them brought up. Especial upon finding out that Yang's original mum abandoned her when she was born.

"Yeah, we may not look it but me and Ruby are sisters through and through." Yang ruffled Ruby's hair which Ruby quickly put a stop to. Cu gave the sister's one last curious look before speaking up again.

"So what do you girls do? The young miss is a weapon enthusiast but what about the rest of you, you all look like you know your way around a fight but I'm not seeing the muscle that usual goes with it." Cu couldn't help but lean in a bit as he gave the girls another glance over. Medea didn't say anything but the girls could feel a certain energy coming off the woman now.

"Are you alright Medea?" Ruby asked nervously as she took a step back from Medea. But before Medea could reply.

 _ **CLAP!**_

Medea reeled a bit as Cu sent her blithering look.

"Down girl, keep that researcher lust contained." Cu watched Medea recover from that little trick before shooting him an annoyed look.

"Yes… Thank you Lancer…" Medea cleared her throat before looking back at the girls.

"Sorry about that. Although as much as I hate to admit it, I share Lancer's curiosity. You girls move faster than regular humans." Medea raised her hand just before Blake could protest.

"You managed to grab a fair bit of food around heroic spirits, that's a higher feat than you might think." Team RWBY looked at each other in confusion before Weiss spoke up.

"I'm not sure what a heroic spirit is but we'd be happy to tell you what a huntsmen is." Cu and Medea nodded and the group got talking.

"So for as long as anyone can remember. Grimm have been around and dead set on making sure nobody else is." Yang started with the basics and let her partner continue.

"To make things worse is that Grimm are drawn to negative emotions. Despite the constant threat of the Grimm, people are still people and they still clash over anything and everything." Blake sounded a little sad at that last part, in that resigned way you often hear from put upon parents.

"Remenate has many ruins that depict just how close life was to being extinguished, and we have just as many that show how we clawed our way back." Weiss allowed herself a proud smirk as she pulled out a spare vail of dust, Medea gingerly took it from Weiss and even allowed Cu to examine it with her. Weiss pulled out a nearly empty vail and continued her lesson.

"This is Dust and it's how we brought ourselves back from the brink. In fact, Dust is what shapes most of Remnants landscape and even powers our cities. The most common users of Dust though are Huntsmen." Before Weiss could continue any further, Ruby jumped in front of her and struck a pose.

"And Huntsmen! Are! The Best! We travel around fighting Grimm and hopefully one day, figure out how to kill them for good!" Ruby puffed up her chest proudly as Cu began to lightly clap in amazement, even Medea allowed herself a quick laugh at her antics.

"Even better is how we fight them! See, Grimm don't have souls but we do! And we figured out how to bring out our souls into a… I guess a soul shield for your whole body, it also unlocks our semblance! Which is basically a super power! And, and Aura gives you increased strength and!"

"And that's enough little sis. You're going way overboard." Yang chuckled as she yanked Ruby's hood down. Blake and Weiss ignored the common scene as they looked back to the heros.

"Now what's this about Heroic Spirits? We've told you about Huntsmen so it's your turn now." Weiss said with a hand on her hip. Medea nodded along but her attention was now focused solely towards the vial of red Dust in her hands. Cu sighed and shook his head at the witch before looking back at RWBY.

"That's fair, although I should warn you. A lot of this can be a bit tricky to understand." Cu said with a heavier air about him. Ruby watched as the relaxed spear man paused in thought before speaking.

"Now in my world, we have monsters like you and just like your world, we had people to fend them off. Now imagine you're a great hero and you've saved the day over and over again. This gets you a reputation, and the more you do. The more your reputation grows. Everything is going along normally… Until you die." That caused everyone listening to flinch a bit, even the adults in the back who were eavesdropping…

"Believe it or not, that's simple part of a Heroic Spirit. You're great deeds in life are recorded, and your soul is sent to the Throne of Heroes. Nice place for the dead but it's also useful for the living." Yang felt her face go slightly pale at the implications of this.

"Copies of our souls are forged into what you see now, superhuman bodies that cannot be damaged by anything less than superhuman… Most of the time. That's not the point however, these bodies are strong but strength has a cost. To live strong, you must eat well. It's the same for us spirits but we dine on magical energy." Team RWBY starred with either slack jawed expressions or looks of extreme confusion. Cu chuckled before tapping his side temple.

"That's the short version, with lots of little important details left out. If you want to learn more, I suggest you ask one of the staff here for a book before you leave. Actually no, don't get a book about this. It's more of a headache than it's worth." Cu faked a wince and tapped his skull with his knuckles. The sound of footsteps caused everyone to turn around and look, where they found Arturia looking inquizitly at Cu and Medea.

"A most intriguing conversation. I hope you don't mind if I ask some questions for my master and I to note down would you?" Arturia smiled as Irisviel waved energetically at the group.

As that conversation began, team JNPR found themselves in the unique situation of watching a knight in armor using three heroic spirits as a hiding spot. Iskander looked amused, Diarmuid looked sympathetic, while the man with ash white hair looked annoyed.

"Mordred, I understand you don't want to face this current version of your father. But could you please not use us to do so." This caused Mordred to look at the white haired man with what JNPR assumed was a glare.

"That's rich coming from you Emiya! You're not exactly talking to your dad either." Mordred pointed accusingly, which actually got the white haired Emiya to flinch. At this point Jaune had to step in, not because a fight was brewing, but because he wanted to figure out why there were three Emiya's in one room.

"Ah… Hi, sorry to butt in." Jaune tried not to shrink back when the four heroes looked at him. A reassuring pat on the shoulder from Pyrrha made sure he didn't. Sending grateful nod to his partner, Jaune looked back at the heroes with a renewed confidence.

"I'm Jaune Arc and this is my team." The rest of JNPR quickly introduced themselves with the heroes doing so in turn. The big Emiya question came once they got to the white haired Emiya.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm… Ugh" Emiya sighed.

"Also Shirou Emiya." A awkward silence hung for about three seconds before Nora asked the question of the hour.

"Okay why are there two Shirous?" The heroic spirits shot the team a sympathetic look before Emiya began talking again.

"It's a long story. A very long story that's just as confusing as there being two versions of me." Emiya scratched the back of his head, thinking of a way to explain the complicated mess of his afterlife. Thankfully, Diarmuid stepped in to help explain the sorry tale.

"A good starting point would be that Emiya over here made a deal with a magical being of sorts." Diarmuid looked to Emiya for permission to continue the story, which he granted with a nod.

"Now because of this, his afterlife was no longer his own and after a while. This Emiya grew tired of his fate and sought an escape. It didn't work out how he planned it and made something of mess that's caused multiple versions of him to exist." Diarmuid watched as even Emiya looked like he was having trouble wrapping his head around what _he_ had done.

"Yes, that is the very condensed version of what happened."Emiya sighed as he avoided looking at his father. Who was staring at both versions of him very intensely. Iskander chuckled nervously as both Emyia and Mordred started to use his towering form as a hiding spot.

"You guys are weird, even by our standards." Nora said as she watched the figures of legend hide from their parents. Eventually Pyrrha took pity on the poor souls and hedged a different topic.

"So what do you like to do as a hobby?" Pyrrha watched as Iskander eye's lit up in excitement.

"Do you happen to have a thing called video games in your world?" JNPR shared a look of amusement before Jaune answered.

"I think we have a few." This sparked a new conversation that helped fill the large hall with something more than air conditioning and generic trailer noise. There was one person who didn't join the ongoing conversations, and that was Kirei. He stood off to the side in the arcade, his head downcast and eyes unfocused. Even when Ironwood walked over to greet him, he still looked unfocused.

This changed when Glynda and Ozpin walked over to join James. Kerei didn't say anything as a new group formed around him. Glynda cleared her throat which finally got Kerei to look up.

"Yes?" Kirei asked not emotionlessly, but rather, it lacked any life. James hid a shiver as he examined the man. His posture was much different then the Kirei from the movie, while both men stood up straight with proper posture. James couldn't shake the feeling that the man in front of him did so because he didn't know how to do otherwise. While the man shown on the silver screen stood up straight with proper posture out of _choice_ and _purpose_.

Every bone in his body told him that this man was bad news, that it was best to just avoid him… Yet Ozpin took him in when many others thought the same thing about him, that it was just best to avoid the troublesome staff and move on.

' _Let's see if we can't do the same for him as well'_ James thought as he extended his hand towards Kirei. Who looked at the gesture with some curiosity.

"Hello, I am James Ironwood. Headmaster of Atlas Academy. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" After a tense few seconds, Kirei shook James hand and introduced himself.

"Kirei Kotomine, Enforcer of the Church." That earned him some confused looks but Glynda and Ozpin introduced themselves next.

"Glynda Goodwitch, teacher at Beacon Academy."

"Professor Ozpin. Headmaster of Beacon Academy." The new group stood in awkward silence until James sighed and brought up the question on everyone's mind.

"I hate to ask this because you're clearly a very different person then the version of you that appeared on screen but…" James watched as Kirei suddenly glared at him.

"That man is not me! I… I can't become something so sinful." Kirei muttered that last part to himself. James suddenly felt a sympathy for the man, he wasn't the same person they say in the movie, he was a man desperately trying not to become _him_. Whatever they said from this point onwards, they'd have to take Kirei's mental state into consideration.

Gilgamesh watched all these conversations play out, eyeing the Kirei group with particular interest but that was about it. Eventually he turned around to look Rin and Shirou.

"While watching the ramble interact with each other has passed sometime. Is the next viewing ready?" Gilgamesh asked the pair, Rin nodded with a frozen smile and walked off to grab the bell.

"Also Faker, I demand steak cooked to medium rare. I'll let you create the side dishes." Shirou nodded and dutifully wrote down the demand on a notebook he pulled from his back pocket.

* _Dingling*_

"Attention guests, the next session is now ready for viewing. Please follow me." Rin then lead the group back to the blue cinema door. Everyone took their seats and the screen light up

5

4

3

2

1

 _The scene opened with Winter stomping out into the hall outside of Ozpin's office._

" _Drunken son of a-"_

" _Language!" Winter whirled around to see Arturia, who was giving her a stern motherly look. Winter sighed and faced her in full._

" _My apologies Miss…" Winter trailed off._

" _Arturia, and you have mine Specialist Schnee" Arturia looked a bit bashful at this point._

" _I have become so accustomed to correcting my children that I reacted on instinct. It is not my place to lecture you on your language." Winter raised an eyebrow before giving Arturia a quick look up and down._

" _But it is lecture to me on conduct?" Winter stood a bit straighter when Arturia looked her in the eyes with a steely gaze._

" _When you act like a child, yes" This answer caused Winter to smile wistfully_

 **Iri looked over to Arturia and found that her usually composed friend had a compenplative look. Perhaps it was the mention of children that was causing this? Iri looked back up at the screen when she heard talking again.**

" _How did you know my name? And that I was a specialist?" The moment Winter asked this, Arturia gave her a knowing smile._

" _It was really quite simple really. You were surrounded by Atlesian Knights indicating you serve the kingdom in a high enough capacity to warrant escort. Your duel with the drunken swordsman supplied that the capacity was a combat role and you possessed significant skill, and finally." Arturia's smile turned into a smirk._

" _The general said your name" Winter allowed herself a amused smile._

" _You are quite the impressive Huntress, Miss Arturia." The complement didn't land well as Arturia looked rather insulted, even narrowing her eyes at Winter._

" _I am not a Huntress, Specialist Schnee" Arturia said with crisp pronunciation that got Winter rather frazzled._

" _I didn't mean to imply-" The elevator door behind them opened with ding~! Revealing James, Qrow, and Glynda. Winter glared at Qrow, Qrow winked at her. Winter visibly bristled at this reached for her sword. Ironwood fixed Winter with a stern look that kept her from pulling out her swords._

" _Winter, let's go." Winter saluted and followed Ironwood as he marched down the hall, sparing one last glance at Arturia before leaving._

 **James frowned, apart from the addition of Arturia. That's almost exactly what happened, he watched Qrow and Glynda carefully for the next scene.**

" _Professor Ozpin will see you now." Arturia nodded her head and said her thanks before walking into the elevator. Qrow and Glynda shared a brief look of curiosity before striking up a conversation. The topic lingered on who exactly Arturia was before shifting to family._

" **It's almost point for point what we'd do." Qrow whispered to Glynda as their on screen doubles struck up a conversation. Glynda nodded as she watched for any hints that school on screen was different from their own. She had yet to find a difference.**

" _There was a small stumble at the beginning of the year, but she bounced back quickly enough." Qrow raised an eyebrow at this, even putting away his flask._

" _What kind of stumble?" Qrow leaned in slightly, not bothering to hide his curiosity and concern._

" _She faced one of the transfer students from Haven in a sparring match. A Kirei Kotomine." Glynda sounded slightly clincule, like she was reading a name off a list._

 **Kirei felt his heartbeat speed up as the movie described how he apparently tore into Ruby, not even needing to draw his weapon.**

" _Sounds rough, how'd she get better." Qrow said with a calm voice but his hand twitched towards his Scroll. Glynda paused, looking thoughtful as spoke._

" _Oddly enough, the same way she got into it. Mr Kotomine sought her out, I don't know what they discussed but Miss Rose came out of it smelling like… Roses…" Qrow chuckled as Glynda groaned at her own pun._

 **A feeling of hope bloomed in Kirei's chest. He helped someone heal, both physically and spiritually, after the cruelty they had described him doing. So why was a part of him disappointed? No, squash it down. The evil that resides in his soul, he would never let it out.**

 _The scene cut over to JNPR dorm room. The excited and wailing sounds of RWBY and JNPR filled the scene with a sense of life energy._

" _Noooooooooo! My Undying Hordes!" Ruby's wailing was soon joined by Weiss, who's hand of cards was trembling from her tears._

" _Our Undying Hordes you dolt!" Weiss slumped as a bositorise laughter filled the room again._

" _That's what you get for messing with the Queens of Vale suckers!" Yang held up her hand to her partner._

" _Hi-five Blake" Said partner rolled her eyes with a certain fondness._

" _Alright but just this once" Blake slapped her partner's palm with an eagerness that didn't match her words. The words of those on screen were dulled as Ruby pulled out her Scroll and looked at the invitation messages her team had sent._

 _Team SSSN and CKSM reply messages were all variations of maybe, but the time shown on invitation had well and truly passed according to the time on the Scroll. Ruby frowned a bit before refocusing on the conversation._

" _So do you think the other will be able to make it?" Pyrrha asked as she checked her own Scroll for the time. Ruby shrugged._

" _Sun said he and the others would try and make it but Scarlet's still recovering from a knife to the tenders Team NDGO"_

 **Most of the men in cinema winced in sympathy at this.**

" _Emerald promised she'd try and stop by, and I think Kirei is coming" Ruby tapped her chin in thought. Jaune raised an eyebrow at Ruby's uncertainty._

" _You think?"_

" _He words things weirdly okay. Unless he's giving me a pick me up, it's hard to tell what he's saying. But he said something like 'I will see if I arrive at that eventuality'" Ruby did a mock voice of Kirei that caused everyone on screen to crack up laughing._

 **Surprisingly, Gilgamesh burst into laughter at Ruby's imatation. With even EMYIA and Rin doing their best to keep their laughter in check.**

" _You guys are playing the Grimm. Remember, soulless monsters that want to wipe out humanity?" Jaune suddenly found himself being held up by the scruff of his hoodie._

" _They were OUR soulless monsters you blonde buffon!" Wiess screamed as she shook Jaune back and forth. Pyrrha eventually saved Jaune from the upset Wiess, Nora even told Jaune to have some sympathy for the fake Grimm. Which Ren chuckled at. Pyrrha shook her head at her friends antics as she placed Jaune's head on her lap._

 **Jaune and Pyrrha felt a blush creep up on their cheeks as the scene suddenly switched to his movie's counter-part's point of view. Which was showing Pyrrha stroking his face in a manner that was hard to view as anything other than romantic. Their blush grew when Yang shot them a sinfully gleeful look. Jaune and Pyrrha tried their hardest to focus back on the movie and not on each other.**

" _Mummy, I don't want to be a farmer. I want to be a hero~." Jaune said in a dizzy daze. Pyrrha sighed in relief. Yang continued to comfort her by patting her on the back._

" _He'll be fine, Miss Goodwitch is the only one who can do anything serious to him." Jaune's arua lite up, almost as if to prove Yang's point. Ruby hummed to herself before looking over to her sister._

" _Maybe her sister could, she looked like she could be pretty scary." Blake shot Ruby a flat look._

" _Miss Goodwitch doesn't have a sister Ruby." Ren nodded along before chipping in._

" _That girl you met was probably just a visiting student." Ruby just puffed up cheeks and turned away with her arms crossed, trying to look as defiant as possible._

" _She was blond, really strong, and looked like she could kill people with a glare." Ruby counted off each reason on a finger._

" _If she isn't her sister, she has to be a clone." A thought bubble of Arturia dressed up exactly like Glynda appeared on screen._

 **Medea quickly covered her nose and looked away from the screen. Mordred quickly moved a couple of seats away from the witch who was suddenly emitting a rather perverse aura. Arturia wanted to do the same as Iri was suddenly looking her up and down in the same way a young child would eye a new toy. Arturia couldn't move seats as she was trapped in between Iri and a wall. She suddenly feared for her dignity.**

" _Please stop, one Miss Goodwitch is terrifying enough. I don't want to imagine more." Jaune wobbled back up to a sitting position. Suddenly a buzzer sound rang, Ruby jumped up in excitement. Her shouting of 'It must be Kirei' was muffled as she zoomed to the door. Yang frowned when Ruby said that but no one mentioned it, even though Blake and Weiss looked like they wanted to._

" _Miss Rose. It's a pleasure to see you again." Arturia's greeting caused everyone to look towards the door. Apart from Jaune who leapt up to his feet._

" _Um, it's nice to see you again too, Miss Arturia. But why are you here?" Ruby tripped over words slightly but Arturia didn't seem bothered by this._

" _The headmaster informed me that this was Team JNPR's dormitory." Arturia smiled lightly as Ruby nodded along before taking on a sterner look._

" _Is Jaune Arc present." Ruby nodded again and looked back into the room._

" _Jaune! Someone's here to see… Jaune?" Everyone was now looking at Jaune who seemed to be frozen in a mix of fear and panic. Not even reacting to his teammates attempts of making him flinch. Pyrrha eventually looked toward the woman who had sent her partner into such a state._

 _Once Arturia saw Jaune, she march straight into the room. This set everyone on edge immediately, Arturia blink before smiling softly at everyone present._

" _Well Jaune, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Arturia said with a strange mix of fond amusement and impatience. This brought Jaune back to his senses before avoid eye contact with Arturia entirely. Pyrrha looked back at her partner with surprise._

" _Jaune, do you know her?" Jaune winced before nodding._

" _Yeah, yeah I do. Everyone, this is my mum. Arturia Arc." Everyone in the room felt their breath taken away. Almost everyone._

" _You're Professor Goodwitch's nephew!"_

 _The screen cut to black_

 **Everyone in the cinema had to take a moment as well. Arturia and Jaune eventually looked over to each other, shock written clearly across their faces. The only ones who looked calm during all this were Kirei... and Kiritsugu.**

 _ **~Part Two! Watched!~**_

 _ **Well look at this! I actually got something out before the end of the month, this was a bit of a hard slog but it's oh so fun~! Also to those who gave me feedback in the reviews, thank you. Constructive criticism like that helps writers grow much more than you think.**_

 _ **Remember! This was a challenge presented by Nerf585. The story being reacted to was made by The Master4444! Big thanks to my beta Bobobo77! I'm actually getting back into video making and other creative arts! Finally… HAHAHAHAHA!**_

 _ **Until next time ladies and gentlemen. I hope you have a lovely hot chocolate on hand with some biscuits or cookies to dunk with your drink. BYE BYE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune was feeling rather conflicted about this entire situation. Because while it was scary and somewhat paranoia inducing in how they got here, the actual cinema was quite enjoyable. With some arcade games practically calling to him to wreck the high score for any dance floor. On the other hand, the movie being shown right now was again, a scary and somewhat paranoia inducing experience.

The way all the actors on screen looked, moved, and even sounded like him and his friends. The only reason why he hadn't already called them clones or something like that is because his mum was most certainly not the woman sending him curious looks as they walked out to the lobby. Although if the him on screen… if the CHARACTER'S homelife is anything like his, then Arturia might be a bit more active… Then a first impression might give you…

Jaune shudder as he once again shoved certain memories of his still active parents to the back of his mind. Waaaay back.

"Jaune? Is something wrong?" Pyrrha looked at him with a concerned look that brought him comfort.

"Ah ya you know. Just trying to sort through my feelings about what we just watched, I mean, I know I'm a blond but that's not enough to say you're related to someone. you know?" Jaune smiled as Pyrrha laughed at his little joke.

"True, although if that were the case. Maybe you could ask Yang for some better dating advice." Pyrrha stifled a laugh as Jaune face palmed at the thought.

"Please no! I already have enough sisters that tried to help me with dating. I don't think I could survive any scheme Yang would come up with." The offended 'Hey!' from Yang caused the two Huntsmen to burst into laughter. The scene was mostly met with smiles from friends and spirits alike, except for Kiritsugu and Kirei.

Kirei was deep in thought about an idea that was forming in his head. Mostly on the nature of healing and how someone must fall ill or be injured for healing to be of any use. And how that applied to him and his… Sinful urges.

Kiritsugu was also deep in thought but those thoughts were mostly focused on the connect between Jaune and Saber. ' _Are they truly related in some way? I doubt Arturia would forget having a son, although… The way she's looking at him…'_ Kiritsugu stored those thoughts away for later as the group arrived back in the lobby.

Instead of the large festival table from last time. A much more cafe like setting was presented with smaller tables that were spread out among the room. Rin walked up to Shirou and gave him a happy nod before turning around to face them again.

"While we are quite grateful that you enjoyed our opening feast. Such meals are rather difficult to prepare in the one to two hours that you're sessions give us. So from now on, if you'd like a specific meal or drink. Please inform either Shirou or myself." Rin looked towards Shirou and nodded her head towards the group.

"One other thing, we've been heavily…. "encouraged" by our current employer to help you grow from merely being fellow guests to being friends. So for this meal break could you try and sit with someone new." Shirou gritted out a smile as he tugged on his tie that started glowing a bright red, Rin also looked a bit short of breath as her own tie did the same.

Lancer frowned at the sight but held his silence. Choosing a new conversation partner wouldn't be that hard but he felt a bit worried about little Ruby Rose, he was pretty sure the girl didn't have any magic resistance. That's when his eyes landed on the blond beauty with the purple cape.

' _Hoho! Maybe a small bit of friendly flirting wouldn't hurt! Plus Medea has to find someone new to talk to. The lass should be fine.'_ Cu straightened his back and sauntered over to Glynda.

"Hello-"

"James! We haven't talked in a while, let's catch up." Glynda looked Cu dead in the eye as she said this. Cu sighed but moved on to the next person he saw. Which was one Ren Lie, who was looking for a new partner as well.

"Hey there! You one of Ruby's friends right?" Cu extend a handshake to the young hunter who shook it after a moment's hesitation.

"Yeah, I'm Ren Lie and a member of team JNPR." Ren said with a relaxed calmness that Cu reminded Cu of his master in Chadal.

"Pleased to meet you Ren. I'm Cu Chulainn, Child of Light and Hero of old. Mind sitting down for a meal and a chat?" Cu matched the relaxed smile that appeared on the young man's face.

"Sure, although do you mind if we try and sit near Nora? I usually need to keep an eye on her." Ren's smile grew a bit as Nora turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. Cu chuckled at the sight and patted the boy on the shoulder.

"Not a problem! So long as you have a good food and drink ready, I'll sit just about anywhere." Ren nodded appreciatively at that and kept a close eye on Nora, who was looking among the crowd of heros and hunters. Her brows were furrowed in thought before her eyes locked with someone else's. Having acquired a target Nora skipped over to her new friend.

"Hello~! I'm Nora Valkyrie. Wanna sit together this time?" Nora bounced as she waited for Irisviel to answer. Iri looked over to Arturia and Kiritsugu, with the pair giving a begrudging nod. A bright child like smile appeared the moment they nodded and looked back to Nora.

"I would very much like that Miss Valkyrie. I overheard you talking about a thing called video games before! I haven't played one before but I think I would like to learn more about your world's entertainment!" Iri stated with an energy and enthusiasm that Nora matched with ease.

"Then you've found the right person for the job! Me and Ren have gone to all sorts of fun places together!" Nora felt a brief surge of panic as Iri looked from her to Ren.

"But not like! Together together! Just as super close friends! That's all!" Nora flailed a bit as she tried to explain her relationship with Ren but considering the knowing and mischievous smile Iri was developing, it wasn't taking.

"Oh, just friends hm? Yes I see, I see. Now why don't you tell me about these places you and this Ren boy have visited. I might want to see them with my husband if I can get the chance." Iri said in syrupy sweet voice as she started to drag Nora along to a table… With her magic wire that tangled Nora with ease.

Nora's cries for help went unanswered as Rin looked over to Zelretch.

"You made a loophole in the rule one." Rin _stated_ , not accused because that requires a small bit of doubt on the matter. Zelretch just smiled and drank some orange infused tea. Sighing in defeat, Rin went to grab the food along with Shirou. Who looked just as resigned to Zelretch's antics as anyone could be… in this world at least.

Everyone was sitting patiently with their new meal buddies. Until a small scent of the meal to come leaked out from the kitchen. Everyone there could recognise the smell. The smell of beef! Smoke began to enter their line of sight as Shirou and Rin walked out of the Kitchen with plates of steak.

Shirou made sure to put Gilgamesh's plate down first and waited for the Gold King to pass judgement on the meal. Everyone watched as Gilgamesh stabbed a fork into the steak and cut a small section off. The moment Gilgamesh took a bite, everyone paused to see how the arrogant man would react.

"A worthy meal. If I meet you as chef first, I might have even added you as a personal member to my royal staff. Feast to your heart's content! Do not shame this meal that has been deemed worthy by your King!" The words rang clear like a bell and everyone started to eat.

The steak itself was tender and juicy, even to the point where you wouldn't even have to use a knife to cut it to pieces. Ruby had to wipe away a bit of drool as the smell of the cooked fat played with the small hints of rosemary and garlic. That's when Ruby noticed a patch of sauce on the plate and dared to dip a piece of her steak into it.

"Oh my gosh!" Ruby couldn't help but shout as the sauce had a mild mustard zing to it that brought sharpness to the meat she didn't realise it needed. The sauce had a mild mustard zing to it that brought sharpness to the meat she didn't realise it needed. She began digging in at full speed while her partner noticed a small plate sitting off to the side on it's own. The small plate had a bright green salad with lettuce leaves that looked like they would make a satisfying and crisp crunch the moment you bit into.

Once the meal was destroyed by the righteous power of the hungry. The tables got to talking about the most important thing on their minds.

"So kid. You and that little lady over there… You together yet?" Ren felt the blood drain from his face.

"Ah! Well… You see." Ren couldn't help but suddenly feel hyper aware of Nora sitting behind him.

"Come on kid. She's clearly a beautiful woman that I would happily marry. Right?" Cu's smile was practically ear to ear at this point. That last comment had the desired effect of making Ren pause in thought as he was suddenly eyeing him wearly. There was a protectiveness that you just didn't find in even the closest of friends. This boy was in deeply in love and just as deeply in denial.

' _I just found another interesting pair! I haven't gotten to help a romance along since last Christmas.'_ Cu endeared the sudden staring contest Ren had begun. Nora was also being grilled about Ren and unlike her partner. She couldn't get a word in as Iri was hitting her with questions like.

" _Where was your first date together?" "Does he cook you special meals?" "What are you going to name your children?"_

Nora suddenly felt like she understood what having a nagging mother felt like. Or how Ren feels when she drinks coffee. The fact she was wrapped up with more wire than a marionette made her feel super uncomfortable, maybe if she asked nicely. Irisviel would undo the entanglement.

"Um… Irisviel!" Nora made sure to say this as Iri took a breath.

"Could you please untie me?" When Iri didn't immediately answer back, Nora sent a panicked pleading look to Arturia. She was friends with Irivesil, she would help her? Right?!

"Master, you're making the young lady very nervous." Arturia stood from her table and made her way over to the now pouting Irisviel.

"But Saber! She'll run away if I untie her." Iri shot back with childish pout. The way Nora stopped fidgeting as Iri said this caused the childish woman to raise her hands in a ' _You see_ ' motion. Arturia gave her false master a exasperated look before walking over to Nora and cut her free with her invisible sword.

"If you treat her this way, of course she's going to want to run away. Please don't let your whims spiral out of control." Arturia struck a regal figure that caused the huntsmen to look at her in awe, despite having Nora hugging her waist and crying on her black suit. Jaune in particular was looking at her as if he was really seeing her as a proper Hero for the first time.

"You should talk to her." Jaune looked over to his meal partner, Diarmuid was wiping away any pieces of food from his face with a napkin. Jaune was almost convinced that he misheard the man before he repeated himself.

"You should talk to her, she's an incredible person but she's very prone to the 'What If' Mentality. Even more so than usual if that outfit is any anything to go by." Diarmaid watched as Jaune's face went through a few emotions before settling into mild indignation.

"How do you even know that? Look I know in the movie she's my mother but I'm not her son. If I talk to her, I want it to be as me, not as a potential son."Jaune made sure to keep his voice low enough so that only Diarmuid would be able to hear him speak. The green spear nodded his head thoughtfully after a moment before looking Jaune dead in the eye.

"You bring up a fair counter point and it isn't fair for me to push some of my troubles onto you. Let me explain. Heroic Spirits can appear anywhere in time, even during times where they may have just died or are even being used as a Heroic Spirit. And yes, it's just as confusing as it sounds." Jaune lowered his hand at that last part.

"Now in my memories, I have met Arturia who is still weighed down by her past sins and an Arturia who is a changed woman and King. The Arturia we share our company with right now, is the woman who's barely holding herself together, blaming herself for every mistake that happened during her rule as King. Even things that no one even remotely human or otherwise could have foreseen." Diarmuid eventually just started to stare at his empty plate with a far away look in his eyes.

"I've always hoped I'd be able to help ease her regrets, and even now I don't believe I'll be able to do so. So please Jaune Arc, help her see that the world does not lay on her shoulders alone." Jaune suddenly felt like he understood both Arturia and Diarmuid a bit better. Because he regretted not being able to enter Beacon by his own merits. He especially remembered when he tired to get stronger by himself without his team knowing and it nearly got them hurt in the process.

Perhaps he didn't have a one to one experience to true connect with these people, but he most certainly had the same motivations. Jaune heaved a sigh and look over to Arturia who was currently trying to save Nora from being magically entangled by Irivesivel again. She wore a stern expression even when she was all but pirouetting Nora away from the wires.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to have a quick chat before we have to sit in for the next session." Jaune said a little half heartedly but he couldn't find in himself to change his mind when he saw the big content smile Diarmuid was now wearing.

Once Rin and Shirou had finished collecting the plates and cutlery, everyone got up and started to explore the cinema. Arturia was standing guard of Irivesil who was currently trying to figure out how to operate one of the many arcade machines. Jaune took a deep breath and walked over to the pair.

Arturia was the first to notice him but Jaune couldn't read any emotion past 'Stern' on her face. Irisviel eventually noticed him and sent Saber a concern look. Jaune decided to be the ice breaker.

"Hi there, I'm Jaune Arc. I don't think we've met." Jaune offered a handshake to both Arturia and Irisviel who both returned the gesture.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. This is my master Irisviel and since it was revealed to everyone here. I am Arturia Pendragon." Once Arturia had finished the greeting, that same awkward silence fell again. They both knew why he had approached her, and they both wanted to talk about it.

' _I guess subtle isn't going to cut it here._ ' Jaune sighed heavily and decided to bite the proverbial bullet.

"So in that… movie version of us. I'm your son." The normally stoic Arturia winced at his bluntness.

"Yes, I didn't want to broach the topic myself as I'm fairly certain I've not had any children myself." The sound of something snapping echoed in the arcade, followed by lots of hushed whispers. Irisviel looked at Arturia with a look that Jaune wasn't quite sure how to read, but if he had to guess, he'd say it was a look of sadness and pity.

"Right but I guess I was curious… As to what you'd be like." Jaune struggled to come up with a reasonable excuse to try and get Arturia to open up and talk. If there's one lesson both he and Ruby had learnt the hard way as team leaders, it was that communication was key. The sucky thing about that though was the other person had to be willing to talk.

"So, got any hobbies?" Arturia hummed in thought at Jaune's question.

"I would say perhaps sparring, hunting as well when I could join my men… I believe that's all I had in as hobbies back when I was alive." Arturia listed off the two subjects with a certain boredom that made Jaune think.

' _Huh?'_

"Okay, what do you usually hunt then." Jaune knew he was grasping at straws but he really needed something to work off of.

"Most of my hunts were for more viscous beasts. I was always quite good striking them down in one go." A hint of pride crept into her voice as Jaune assumed she was boasting. Arturia said it like she was listing a fact from a book rather then something she did.

"You said you liked to practise sparring. Do you practise with just swords or do you practise with a bit of everything." Jaune watched that teenie-tiny smirk Arturia had grow into just a tiny smirk.

"While I do practise with other weapons. The way of the sword is my life, as it is for all knights." Jaune mentally cheered, there was some genuine pride in that boast this time. It was going to be a slow process but Jaune was confident that with a bit of help from his team and RWBY. Arturia might feel a bit better about herself.

As Jaune began asking what sort of knight Arturia was. A different Knight was hiding in the arcade with her friends trying to comfort her.

"Mordred, this is a different Arturia. Give her some time and she'll think of you as family as well." Iskander said as he launched Yang's fighter into the air for a combo. Mordred was still upset however as she refused to open her helmet. Iskander frowned, deciding to quickly end the game by blocking the desperation super move from Yang's character and K. her with a few supercharged combos.

Yang just stared at the screen with numb shock.

"Huh?" Yang stated intelligently. Ruby just laughed at her sister.

"You got your butt kicked~!" Ruby sang as her sister was still trying to understand just how badly she lost.

"Mordred look at me." Iskander asked with a firmness that caused the sulking knight to actually listen.

"This isn't our Arturia. Is the progress you've made with your father back in Chelda really so fragile that a few words can shatter it." Iskander waited for a response from the knight.

"HAAA!" Mordred yelled as she uppercutted the jolly red man.

"AHHH!" Mordred also screamed as the effects of Rule One activated. Once both parties stopped rolling around the floor in pain, Mordred opened up herrrr… His? Helmet revealing her face to the other guests for the first time. He stood up with cocky smirk and offered Iskander a hand up as well.

"Thanks big guy, seeing father without his usual smile was bugging me more than I thought. I didn't like how you went about it though! So consider that punch a warning to not be condescending." Iskander wanted to rebut that last part but he didn't want to talk with a lisp from his recently bit tongue. However considering that Mordred was marching her way over to Team RWBY and introduced herself with his usual proud confidence. He couldn't find it in himself to be to annoyed.

' _Although I think I shall conveniently forget to hold back during our next games night._ ' Iskander went to chuckle but winced as his tongue abhorred laughter at the moment.

As the more lively guests started to explore the facilities on hand. Gilgamesh had a different whim he wished to indulge. Shirou and Rin were eventual cornered by the King after several minutes of avoiding him.

"Come now mongrels. You just saw that I wouldn't be able to attack you without pain to myself, so let us talk. I'm curious to hear who the pair who defeated have me grown since my new adventures." Despite themselves, both Shirou and Rin felt themselves relax. Rin in particular was muttering curses about A rank charisma being a hot load of

"You're forgetting Saber, she was just as responsible for you're defeat as me and Rin." Shirou said with a type of forceful politeness that many would say was out of character for the man. Gilgamesh's eyes widened for a split second before returning to normal.

"I see. So the Saber of your world never vanished and I guessing she's taken up a new life with you Faker?" Gil's words suddenly had a bite to them that wasn't present before. Like flecks of stone flicking up from a river stream.

"Actually, they've taken up a new life with _me_ thank you very much." Rin stepped in front of Shirou who looked at her with both endearment and concern. Gil however was now looking Rin up and down, as if he just realised that he had misread something in a book. Not a moment later did a toothy amused grin appear on Gilgamesh.

"Oh now that is amusing. To think that the Faker I could not kill and the woman who I nearly possesed. Were both seduced by the fiery young lady. Bravo!" Gilgamesh laughed heartily as he started clapping before he sent Rin look of sinful glee.

"Tell me, do have anyone else you'd like to add to your little collection?" Gil watched as all the stoic bravery from the young couple turned into embarrassment. With Shirou giving Rin a warning look that Gilgamesh often saw his mother give his father.

"No one! My little collection. No! I mean my relationship is fine as is!" Rin suddenly found herself trying to appease an upset Shirou and Golden King who was looking to add oil to the fire. That's when Rin remembered!

Before either Shirou or Gilgamesh could talk, Rin pulled the white bell out her pocket and rang it.

* _Dingling*_

"The next session is about to begin! Please give Shirou your meal orders and then follow me! Quickly now!" Rin tried to sound as whimsical as possible, if not to distract herself from that disapproving stare Shirou was giving her. Once the orders were made, the guests made their war to the blue cinema door. Everyone took their seats and waited for the screen to light up.

5

4

3

2

1

 _The scene opened with Nora looking over a whiteboard filled with drawings, the board contained many doodles and one family tree. Ren was helping his partner see that Jaune and Miss Goodwitch were not related by Arturia. The rest of the of the group however watched as Jaune and his mother walked out into the hall, mostly likely for a private conversation._

 _Once the pair had left, Nora spun around with her eyes as wide as plates._

" _Can you believe that's his mum?" Everyone on screen winced from the volume._

" _She looks so young! Like, as young as Ruby! How old do you think she was when she had Jaune?! How old was she when she had his sisters?! Do you think they all look really young!? No, wait that makes no sense. Jaune looks older than her." The screen that been slowly zooming into Nora's crazed face suddenly pulled back to revel the rest of the group in various positions of exasperation. Before zooming right back to her face as she gasped._

" _Is Jaune really her father!?"_

 **Team JNPR looked at their own Nora who was now looking between Jaune, Arturia, Yang and Glynda with suspension. Ren put at stop that train of thought just by putting his hand on her shoulder and shaking his head. Nora sulk in her chair before looking back to the movie.**

 _Pyrrha was shown looking at a photo with her team smiling without a care in the world. Her expression was a mix of concern, thoughtfulness, and confusion. Before she could start to pace around the room in thought._

" _Let's go spy on Jaune and mum, maybe daughter!" Nora raised her fist in the air as she shouted her not so secret plan. Pyrrha smiled anyway and giggled at her teammates antics. Nora rushed out the drom with everyone following after her. With Ruby trailing behind for once._

" _Ruby"_

 **Kirei gripped his seat when he heard that happy version of his voice.**

' _ **Keep to your morals. We will not become him!'**_ **His knuckles began to turn white as he felt his heart begin to beat faster once more.**

' _ **So why am I still excited at what he'll do!?**_ ' **Kirei's focus was so intense, he didn't notice both James and Gilgamesh watching him intently.**

" _Postponed?" Kirei raised an eyebrow while as Ruby flailed about while she attempted to answer._

" _Yup! Postponed! That is what happened!" Ruby end the sentences as she posed awkwardly before slumping slight as she sighed._

" _I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but everything just happened so fast we didn't get a chance-"_

" _It's alright Ruby." Ruby began smiley again as Kerei gave her an encouraging smile. Kirei then pulled the cloth of the bowl on his hand revealing bowel clearing Mapo Tofu._

" _Please accept this nonetheless. I feel it would go to waste-" The happy tone of the scene shifted the moment Yang walked into the shot. Whatever the blond was about to say died on her lips as she glared at Kirei with blood red eyes._

" _Robes." Yang's hair gave off a bit of steam when she said this._

 **The members of RWBY winced at the surprisingly controlled anger. Ruby turned look at her sister as the only going on screen was low key threats from Yang with Kirei politely egging her on.**

" **Yang, do have any ideas why movie you is so… not explody?" Ruby watched as her sister crossed her arms in thought. When on screen Ruby complained about Kirei just beating her in a spar, Yang let out a quiet 'Ahhh'.**

" _Come on let's catch up with the others." Ruby huffed at her sister before walking ahead. Yang watched her sister walk ahead before pulling out her scroll. A few taps later showed the end of the spar between Ruby and Kirei. Yang tried to slow the video down as Ruby looked to close to tears, and always for a split second. Yang thought she saw Kirei's lips twitch into a gleeful smile but only for a second._

" _One day Robes." Yang quickly closed her Scroll and ran to catch up with her friends. The scene ended with Kirei poking his head out the corner of the hall with a scare cord accompanying him._

 **Quite a few members of the crowd snickered at how silly that end bit was. With even Kirei looking unimpressed with what his double had just done. Everyone quieted down once the scene transitioned to Jaune and Arturia.**

' **Alright, this shouldn't be too embarrassing.' Jaune thought as he watched his double stand there awkwardly.**

 _The two blondes on screen were staring each other down with Arturia's expressions swapping between stoic, angry, relieved, and flustered. Jaune was much better with his own face switching between embarrassed, happy, panicked, and guilty. A few more seconds passed until Arturia just rushed Jaune crushed with a motherly hug._

" _Thank goodness you're alright. We didn't know where you were, what you were doing, or even if you were still alive!" Arturia's voice remained mostly steady but Jaune saw the lone tear roll down her face. Jaune wanted to hug her back the small sounds of his bones popping made him tap her arms instead._

 _Arturia made a small gasp of embarrassment before letting go. Jaune smiled dorkly at his mother once she regained her composer._

" _Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry."_

 **Jaune felt his gut fall as the on screen Arturia started of her mother lecture by saying they spotted him on the news fighting Grimm. When the argument came to Jaune saying his mother wouldn't let him come and Arturia brought up Ozpin. Jaune felt his face go pale, his heart was starting to speed up in panic.**

 **Until he felt a hand grasp his own. Phyra gave him a reassuring smile and Jaune turned to his teammates and friends as he waited for the damning information to come out.**

" _Because I visited your headmaster a short while and he spun some ridiculous tale about you having attended the Vauco Academy for the Gifted." Jaune's face slowly shifted to panic._

 **Both RWBY and the rest of team JNPR looked at Jaune in shock. Jaune meet their stares with a sad but determined stare.**

" _Jaune Tristan Arc. If you dishonored the memories of those who died defending that school just so you could deceive your way here to play Huntsman. I swear I will drag you back home and make you wish you had been there when it fell!" Arturia's voice went from dangerous and crisp pronunciation to full blown shouting. Jaune winced and closed his eyes expecting the worse._

" _He's not playing!"_

 _The scene panned up to reveal Pyrrha looking down at Arturia with a resolute stare._

 **As the scene began to lean into comedy, Arturia look over to the two Huntsmen. She was curious, the boy wasn't her son and from the sounds of things. He faked his way into, what was the school called? Beacon Academy? Arturia watched as Jaune met the hurt stares with a guilty look but he never looked away.**

' _ **A competent con man would've started making excuses, a coward wouldn't met their gaze. Yet he looks like he wants the session to end so he talk with his teammates.**_ ' **Arturia's gaze soften slightly.**

' _ **I hope you handle the fallout from betrayal better than I did young Hunter**_ '

" _He is my friend, my partner, and my leader." Pyrrha paused for a moment as she looked Arturia dead in the eyes._

" _I would trust him with my life." Pyrrha's words caused a crack in Arturia's stoic mask as one of her eyes twitched._

" _Then perhaps a test is in order. If you have such faith in Jaune, then he will lead your team in combat against me. What happens next depends on the outcome." Arturia seemed to gain an other worldly like quality to her as she said this._

" _Deal." Pyrrha wasn't fazed._

" _No!" Jaune was suddenly shown in shot again, giving his team a rather stern look._

" _No deal." Pyrrha was about to protest this but Jaune wasn't having any of it._

" _No Pyrrha, you and Nora have the double tomorrow. No matter what happens to me, you can still win the Vytal Festival for the team." Jaune looked back to his mother whose critical look had noticeable lessened._

 **As the scene played out, Team RWBY and the rest of JNPR looks of hurt all but disappeared. Jaune looked back to his partner who smiled reassuringly at him.**

" **It'll take more than this to destroy their trust in you Jaune. We're with you." Before Jaune could thank Pyrrha, he felt two hands clasp his shoulders.**

" **Through thick and thin." Ren whispered with a small smile.**

" **You can't get rid of us with just a shady way into Beacon." Nora's smile was bigger but didn't contain that usual hint of eccentricness. Jaune tried to hold back the tears but after two attempts to wipe away the tears. Jaune just cried happy tears as quietly as he could.**

 **One row down, Team RWBY were looking much more relaxed and happy.**

" **That does explain the subpar skills when he started." Weiss said without any her usual coldness, Blake nodded along as she watched the on screen Ruby volunteer both of them for the fight against Arturia.**

" **He's still the same goofball we've come to know though." Yang watched as Weiss huffed and rolled her eyes but everyone in the row could see the relieved smile on her face as well.**

" _Very well. I will meet you in your exhibition arena in twenty minutes, and there!" Arturia pointed dramatically at her son._

" _Jaune, I shall judge your worth as Huntsman and a leader." Arturia spun on her heel and stalked out of the room. Not a moment later, Jaune was mobbed by his team in concern while Ruby and Blake gave them space._

" _Jaune, we would've fought with you. The tournament isn't as important as keeping our team together." Pyrrha looked slightly offended but before Jaune could reply._

" _Yeah!" Nora jumped in._

" _We would have helped you beat up your mum! Even if you didn't tell us you were a diabolical mastermind." Nora's comment got a chuckle out of Ren and Ruby who walked back into the shot._

" _Don't worry guys! Team J… B? Double R?" Ruby pouted as she heard her sister chuckle at her expense._

" _We'll work out the name later. We're going to kick Jaune's mum's butt!" Ruby yelled with only Nora joining the red reaper's battle cry. Everyone was silent for a moment before Weiss sighed and pinched her nose._

" _I feel like there's so many things that are wrong with that sentence." Weiss's little remark was ignored as the camera focused on Jaune's face as it slowly shifted into a rather over the top look of panic._

" _We're going to fight my mum." Jaune let out a rather girlish scream that was ignored by the two teams. The scene ended with Ruby trying to get Jaune to stop panicking and Nora looking over to the bowl of Mapo Tofu in Yang's arms._

" _You gonna eat that?" Yang sighed before handing Nora the bowl._

" **Jaune." Ruby walked over her friend.**

" **I think we need to talk about that." Ruby sounded less upset and more resigned. Jaune just sighed. But nodded and looked at both teams with a resolute look.**

 _ **"**_ _ **Actually." Everyone looked to Nora.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Can it wait until we've eaten?" The two teams sighed slightly as the lights turned back on.**_

 _ **~Part Three! Watched!~**_

 _ **Well hi there! Now I know what you're about to ask. Where the fuck was I two weeks ago! Well~ I turned 22 and had myself a rather relaxing week but then work comes along and I'm like "Oh! I'm tired but I need to work on the story." Which leads to me getting better at writing and getting this chapter to you lot! It's always good fun but translating a wordy story to a movie and then to a description of a movie is just as fun, dumb, and time consuming as it sounds.**_

 _ **Anyway! As per usual, the challenge was thought up by Nerf585. The story being used was made by The Master4444. Big thanks to my beta Bobobo77!**_ _ **Life balancing aside, I hope you drop a helpful review. Those help shape stories much more then you know. Hmm? Oh don't mind that fishing hook. It's for... cake eating? Speaking of, would you all like some cake?**_

 _ **Until next time ladies and gentlemen. I hope you have a lovely hot chocolate on hand with some biscuits or cookies to dunk with your drink. BYE BYE!**_


End file.
